


Home Sweet Home

by GxcciPotato



Category: Video Blogging RPF, david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, I love this ship!!, Jason Being Jason, Jeff has no shame, Jeff is literally in love, Jeff is nervous to meet David’s family, Jeff wants a vacation with his boyfriend, Jeff’s POV, M/M, cute pet names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxcciPotato/pseuds/GxcciPotato
Summary: Jeff really didn’t want to go to Chicago for St. Patrick’s Day. He’d rather go to Hawaii with David and relax for the weekend. It didn’t hit Jeff that if he went to Chicago he would have to meet David’s family as well, and boy oh boy was he not ready for that.Based on Jason’s Vlog: SURPRISING HER WITH FIRST CLASS PLANE TICKET!!





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want me to continue this work with multiple chapters!! This is my second fic that I posted about this ship, so as you can tell I love this pairing a lot.

It was late at night and they were all getting ready to go to the airport for their flight to Chicago. Jeff, Jason, and Cass were standing in the living room waiting for Natalie and David. They were discussing the first class plane ticket for Natalie when David came from the kitchen.

“You did what?” David said with a smirk on his face. He was currently bundled up in a big, black, fluffy snuggie with the hood up. It covered about ninety percent of his body.

Jeff thought he looked extremely cute. He wanted to cuddle the hell out him but he has plenty of time for that on the plane. He started to grab the younger boy but stopped himself. Instead he just caressed David’s fingers as he walked by. 

Jason explained the whole upgrading Natalie to first class situation and they made a few jokes about it. The only down side to that situation would be that Cass will be alone in economy.

Eventually David goes back to his room to continue to pack while the rest of them wait. Jeff goes to the pool table to pick up a tennis racket case.

“Who’s excited for this weekend?” Jason asks and pans his camera at the two of them, Jeff and Cass.

“I was hoping you guys wouldn’t go through with it, hoping to just go home,” Jeff says as he twirls the tennis racket back and forth. “Look at this free shit he gets shit,” Jeff says referring to David.

It’s not like he didn’t want to go to Chicago and spend time with his boyfriend and their friends, but he was tired. Jeff just wanted to lay down in his bed, with David hopefully in it, and waste the days away. Instead, he’s being boarded on a plane to visit a city on the one weekend where not one person will be sober.

Jason and Jeff start playing with the tennis racket, trying to find out whether it was quality or not. 

Jeff then decides to ask a question that he’s been holding onto ever since he arrived at David’s, “So what do you guys do on this trip? This is my first time man.” You can tell from Jeff’s tone that he’s nervous.

“It’s Jeff’s first time in Chicago, which is pretty fun,” Jason explains to the camera. “He’s in a good mood, which is you know, different than normal.”

Jeff can understand the moods that David gets into at times. He’s like a child; so he’s either excited about something or on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

“If you guys are doing surprises I would love a change in destination,” Jeff mentions with a smile on his face. “We’ve upgraded you and now we’re actually going to Maui! I would be so happy.”

And the truth is that he would. He would just love to chill on the beach, scope out the beautiful views a.k.a David, and just fuck around all weekend (also with David). 

Jason talks about how Maui is his favorite place on Earth and how great it is. Jeff even suggests they do something spontaneous and switch the flights. They both agreed that St. Patrick’s Day in Chicago with everybody drunk is not something appeasing to them.

It was then that David came from the back of the house that Jeff suggested their idea to him, “Hey babe, you wanna do something crazy and spontaneous and go to Maui instead?” Jeff smiles at his boyfriend as he walks by. He grabs David by the waist and brings him closer.

“No that would be a terrible idea,” David disagrees. “I hate Hawaii,” he tired to wriggle from Jeff’s hold, but to no avail.

“Why don’t you like Hawaii?!” Jason exclaimed. The amount of times they have the opportunity to go such a beautiful place but never take it because David has some type of grudge towards the state. 

“This is why I like Hawaii,” Jason says as he lists the reasons. “You get to go in the water, you get to run, you get to work out, and then you get to go to nice restaurants too.”

Jeff hums in agreement and tightens his hold on David. “Yeah that’s the best,” he replies and rubs the side of his face on David’s hoodie. “Baby, Hawaii would be such a nice way to spend the weekend. Why can’t we just switch up the plans?”

David still shook his head. No way in hell is he going to Hawaii, and no way in hell is Jeff getting out of meeting his family.

“We’re going to Chicago. You’re meeting my family, there’s no getting out of that,” David’s muffled his answer in Jeff’s red hoodie.

“Alright sweet cheeks, whatever you say,” Jeff rolled his eyes and grabbed David’s ass in his hands.

David yelp out of surprise and pushed the older man away, “Stop it you weirdo!”

Jeff only laughed. He grabbed David’s face in both of his hands and kissed him softly, their lips melting together perfectly.

David moaned slightly until he realized that their friends were still in the room. He tired to pull away from the kiss but Jeff just pushed his face even closer, almost suffocating him. 

“Alright, alright, take that somewhere else!” Jason’s voiced boomed from the side of them, ending the close to full make out session. 

“Gladly,” Jeff smirked sinfully as he started pushing David towards the bedroom.

“I was just kidding? We need to go to the airport!” Jason exclaimed with his arms spread out in front of him. “We can’t go a whole day without your young people hormones going crazy!”


End file.
